


don't call me angel

by Mist (sc_arrow)



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc_arrow/pseuds/Mist
Summary: The Others call Virgil 'Angel' and the others see it (prompt from @ sanders-sides-uncorrect-quotes on Tumblr!)





	don't call me angel

**Author's Note:**

> TWs: Sword, catching swords with your hands, near injury, slight violence (in a comedic way)

"Hello, Angel” Deceit appeared on the couch, Remus perched on the arm next to him, obviously wanting something. Deceit looked incredibly annoyed, very obviously rolling his eyes at Remus.

Roman immediately stood to attention from the other sofa, sword aimed at the two others, “Angel? How dare you mock him!” He ran towards the other side of the room, “Fear not, I shall fight these horrible creatures for you, Virgil!” He lunged towards Remus and Deceit, aiming for Deceit’s throat. Patton quickly got up, scolding Roman for nearly hurting Deceit, whilst Deceit berated Remus for his stupidity. 

Virgil raised his eyebrow as Remus caught the sword with his bare hand, “Nah, It’s fine. I actually like the nickname”

“What?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda… I dunno. Cute?”

Remus let out a triumphant noise, happy to have bested his brother, and he stood up also, rubbing his victory in Roman’s face.

“’_Kind of_’, Virgil. It’s ‘_Kind of_” Logan looked up from his book, shaking his head, “I also agree with Roman’s sentiment. What do you mean you like the nickname?”

“I mean, it is very adorable! Maybe we should use it?”

“No” Deceit and Remus glared at Patton, daring him to challenge them.

Patton put up his hands in defense as Virgil let out a laugh, “I just do like the nickname, Pat,”

Logan let out a small smile, “Well, as long as it doesn’t make you uncomfortable” 

Virgil looked towards Deceit and Remus fondly.

“Not at all”


End file.
